Sammy Grey and the Full Moon
by tarabenson106
Summary: Sammy Grey is an average witch, but when goes to Hogwarts for her first year, she is haunted by flashes of grey fur, glowing yellow eyes and howling in the middle of the night, can Sammy survive her worst fear?
1. Chapter 1

On the outskirts of a small town called Dulshire near Dublin, there was a house where a little girl lived. The girl's name was Samantha Grey. The house was surrounded by hills, a pond, and a small woodland area. There was a garden in the front yard, and a treehouse in the backyard. The treehouse belonged to Samantha, and had a sign on the door that said "Property of Sammy" which was what she liked to be called. Inside the treehouse was an overflowing bookshelf, a small pantry with some food, and a worn out camping mattress. The house was three stories tall, the kitchen, laundry room, and living room were on the first floor. The master bedroom and bathroom were on the second floor. The attic and Sammy's bedroom were on the third floor. The attic was filled with books, and had a small swarm of pixies living in it. There were also gnomes in the hills, fairies in the woods, and a kappa in the pond, there were even rumors of jarveys wandering into town. It was a fun place to live for a child filled with curiosity, Sammy liked to explore the surrounding area and sometimes she would walk through the town. Dulshire was a small town with a small grocery store, a hand made clothes shop, a book store which her father worked at, and several small diners, some of them were magical one of which her mother worked at. Sammy was a quiet girl who enjoyed spending time by herself, she liked to catch fairies in the woods. One day her parents decided to get her a pet, so they bought her a small grey kitten which she named Gandalf, after her favorite wizard from a book that her father had read to her. A few years later her mother's sister and her cousin came to visit, the grown ups talked down stairs while Sammy and her cousin went up to her room. At first they seemed to get along but her cousin was grabbing stuff in her room and Sammy didn't like that. She snatched the object out of his hands and set it down, but her cousin didn't like that so he shoved her. Sammy stumbled and fell out the window but luckily she landed on a bush and the only injury she had was a broken leg. Her cousin wasn't allowed to visit anymore after that. When Sammy got older she started to stay out later, sometimes she would walk over the hills or through the woods. One time she decided to walk into town and watch the street lamps light up, but she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped. She fell into an alley and a stray dog started to growl at her, she tried to stand up but the dog jumped on top of her and bit her on the ankle leaving a scar. She smacked the dog on the nose and crawled out of the alley, then limped her way back home. The year after that, she got her Hogwarts letter.


	2. Shopping trip

Sammy was excited as soon as she saw the red seal on her envelope, she would be going to Hogwarts this year. she ripped open the letter and read the first line before tossing the page aside to read the supplies list. skipping past the uniform and text books, she read "1 wand" she would finally be getting her wand. "Yes!" she exclaimed, then continued reading.

"Pets are welcome but must be cared for by the students and can not be dangerous or messy"

"That's not a problem for me" Sammy thought, she would be bringing Gandalf her cat, he was playful at times but generally he was more lazy than most cats. school would be starting in two weeks, Sammy asked her mother when they could go shopping for her supplies, Sometime next week, if we can get out there" her mother replied. they lived in a small town distant to any wizarding shopping districts, if they were going shopping it would take all day. through out the next week, Sammy waited for her parents to be ready and at the end of the week her mother finally told her to get ready to go shopping. she slipped on her shoes and sprinted down stairs, they piled into the car and headed out. an hour later they arrived in Horizont Alley, "Stay close and don't wonder off" her mother told her "We don't want you ending up in Vertic Alley" Vertic Alley was an industrial street with lots of machinery, someone could get hurt if they weren't paying attention.

their first stop was at the wand shop, inside was a young man wearing a dark blue apron with the store's logo on it, two wands crossed in an X with sparks coming from the ends. Sammy's father spoke to the young man whose name tag said "Zack" "We need a wand for our daughter, she's starting Hogwarts this year. immediately Zack grabbed a step stool climbed on top of it and reached for a wand box at the top of a stack, as soon as he grabbed it he stumbled and fell. a deep voice from the back of the shop called out "What's going on up there?" and Zack replied "Nothing, I just lost my balance" then handed the box to Sammy's father, who opened it and handed it to Sammy. "What kind of wand is this?" she asked, Zack replied with "It's just oak and unicorn hair" Sammy waved it and black smoke billowed out of the end. Zack went bak to the stacks and grabbed a box from lower down this time but the stack tipped over and crashed to the floor, then he handed the box to Sammy who opened the box labeled, Cedar, Dragon Heartstring. she waved it and a jar of coins jumped off the shelf and shattered, finally an old man came up front and told Zack to sweep up the glass. "Sorry about him, that's my grandson, he's lazy an impolite to customers, my name is Jasper. here try this, it's willow and Thestral hair, not many wands have that unique core, but I decided to try it out in my shop" then he opened the box and handed the wand to Sammy. She waved the wand, and she felt a slight breeze rustle her hair, then blue and silver sparks shot out of the end. "Perfect" said Jasper, and her parents handed over the money. next they sammy went to buy some general supplies, and books, with her dad, while her mom went to buy clothes.

Author's note-I would like to add more chapters but I'm not a real writer and I need input


End file.
